


storyteller

by gayzula



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Asriel Being a Cutie, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Other, Pre-Undertale, Soft Chara, Storytelling, just two kids being goddamn happy for a change, slovak translation available, this is the fluffiest thing I've ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 04:56:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8432686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayzula/pseuds/gayzula
Summary: Once upon a time, there was a tiny star. (Its name was Chara.)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Slovenčina available: [poviedkár](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8605762) by [gayzula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayzula/pseuds/gayzula)



> yo. since english isn't my first language, there might be some mistakes. if you find any, please let me know, so i can correct them. thanks!
> 
> enjoy the fic.

Once upon a time, there was a tiny star.

No planets orbited around it, but it was okay, because, the star didn't like company very much anyway, so it just kept swimming through the universe, minding its business. Having some space for itself put the star to ease, and that part of the universe became a calming place in contrast to the busy rhythm the rest of it seemed to abound with.

It wasn't an ordinary star, though. Though not very noticeable in size, its light--its fire was _special_. They fail to teach you these things nowadays, perhaps, because they might seem simply too imaginary, but it was true nevertheless: the fire of that particular star wasn't a burning heat, but the biting _frost_.

It was different, and it was aware about its uniqueness. Still, the star, like the rest of its hot kin, had had mixed feelings about being this way, so, on its travels, it tended to avoid the others, just as the others tended to avoid it.

Those travels were _worth it_ , and soon, the star reached the edge of the universe, a place everyone seemed to avoid it. It couldn't blame them, certainly - the abyss behind the edge was _terrifying_ , but something about it made the star stay. That calm, for one thing, certainly. The lullaby it sang was beautiful as well.

And the star saw itself in that abyss, like a _reflection_.

And so, that star fell into the deep slumber, that lasted a thousand years.

One day, when the sleep was the deepest in a long time, the cold star fell over the edge of that abyss, going where no soul set foot before, crossing the line. It was... an experience.

Forced wide awake, now in the unknown, it opened its eyes for the first time, and thought that the universe in the distance looked like the star felt - _excruciatingly tiny and meaningless._ But also-- _kind of beautiful, in its own, broken way._

And the star took its first breath.

As it wandered around, it met other cold stars, though different in appearance. It met what later became its surrogate family.

Finally, the star wasn't alone anymore - it found love--

* * *

 

"--and acceptance," Asriel finishes.

"Your story is dumb," Chara says, rolling their eyes. Their lips are curled into a something between a smile and smirk, and only a playful spark in Chara's eyes reveals their thoughts.

Asriel blinks, his cute smile washed off of his face in an instant. His eyes water a little, as he takes a sharp breath.  "So you... didn't like it...?" his voice is trembling, small.

"No, no," Chara laughs wholeheartedly, shaking their head, eyes closed. "I _loved_ it!"


End file.
